Book 1 Me and Harry
by Ragnarok'n'Roll
Summary: An ordinary boy gets a letter which throws him into the world of magic, giant dogs, annoying redheads, cute bookworms and a friendship with the most famous wizard of the generation, all the while worrying about the girl he left behind. Rated M for future chapters. Slight smut in last chapter. Good Dumbledore. Slytherin Ron-not-a-main-character-in-my-stories-Weasley. Harmony and OCR
1. Chapter 1

The rays of the sun threw shadows down the length of Pitwood Green. It glinted of number 87's new solar panels and shined down in the eyes of the four children walking into the road. They wore their school uniforms but had large waterproof coats on to keep them dry form the earlier rain. As they walked they laughed and jostled each other. It was 4.30, 24th of July and they had just broken up from school and were trundling home to enjoy their summer holidays. There were 3 boys and one girl, the boys were all 11 and where doubly excited because next year they would be going to secondary school. The girl was only 8 and would be starting year 5 instead. The three boys were all of similar height and build, from a distance they could have been mistaken for brothers. But up close it was plain to see the difference. One had long thin cheekbones and deep blue eyes that looked out from under a mop of blonde hair, the second was also blue eyed but had a much softer face and his hair was a dark red colour.

The third one was completely different, his eyes were mostly a vivid green but there were patches of brown speckling his eyes in irregular blobs. His hair was black and permanently messy, no matter how much it was brushed. It also had the annoying habit of growing back very fast. Each month he would have it shaved right down to the scalp but within a week it was as long and scruffy as it had ever been. His face was rounded but hard all the same. He was the most serious looking of the three and held the girls hand tightly, their fingers entwined. She was nearly a foot short then him and her hair was a dark brown. Her eyes were a uniform brown and looked as if they could see right through you. It was said that she was more mature than the other three put together. The two of them had grown up together and were closer then family; there were no secrets between the two of them. Their names were Michael and Zoe.

"Going to have a nice holiday?" Michael asked as they reached the edge of the road. Zoe grimaced and looked at a large grey cat sitting on the wall over Michaels shoulder.

"Oh yea, just Me, Mum, Richard and Eleanor" she snorted and Michael giggled. She turned her mock-glare on him.

"It's not funny. Three weeks in Spain with a 3 year old and an old married couple" she said and her eyes stared at the ground. At this the other two boys took their leave. They hugged Michael and Zoe and headed off still laughing.

"It won't be too bad" Michael said, squeezing her hand to try and comfort her. She looked up at him and smiled.

"Yea it will. You will be here" she said, her voice lowering. Michael looked slightly embarrassed at her words but felt a surge of happiness at them.

"I know, but I will be here waiting for you" he said and she threw her arms around him and started sobbing. It was not the reaction he was expecting.

"What's the matter?" he asked and she started crying in earnest. She wiped her tears on his jacket.

"I'll miss you. I won't get any cuddles" she said and, for once, she sounded her age and Michael remembered that she was literally a little girl. He pulled her back to him and hugged her close. She nuzzled her head into his chest and he sighed.

"I will put one aside for you each day" he vowed and she pulled back again and looked up at him. Suddenly she stood up on tiptoes and planted a kiss to his lips. He froze for a second and then kissed her back. She pulled back and looked down at her shoes.

"Sorry, I don't know what came over me" she said. He took her chin in one hand and tilted her head up. He had a look of wonder in his eyes.

"Don't apologise" he said and he bent his head down and repaid the compliment. She eagerly responded to his lips, their teeth chinking against each other's and they pulled back after a minute and Michael massaged his front teeth.

"Need to work on that" he said and she beamed at him her face light up like a Christmas tree that he wanted to continue. He looked down at her and took her hand again and started walking towards her house.

"I better get you home. You need to pack" he said and she sighed and nodded.

"Yea. Mum has already done the others" she said. Michael shook his head and they walked in silence. When they reached Zoe's house, Harry reached up and pulled the spare key from the plant pot it was hidden in and opened the door.

"Hey Maria" he called as Zoe slipped her shoes off and stacked them onto the shoe shelf.

"Hello Michael, did you have a good day? Maria answered from the kitchen when she was clattering around, probably getting dinner ready.

"Yea not bad, glad it's now summer" he said with a laugh and she laughed with him.

"You staying for dinner?" she asked, poking her head around door to look at him. She was a tall woman with dirty blonde hair and brown eyes that always held a disapproving look.

"No thank you Maria. I better get home." She nodded and disappeared. He turned to Zoe who was standing at the bottom of the stairs. He took a step towards her and she stepped up a step to bring her face level with his.

"I am gonna miss you Zoe" he said and pulled her into a hug. She threw her arms around him and squeezed him tightly.

"I'll miss you" she said and locked her lips with him. This time there was no teeth clinking, instead she bit him.

"Ow, you bit me" he said and she nodded.

"So you don't forget me" she said and grinned.

"How could I forget you? You bit me and I Lo..." he said and then caught himself. She noticed what he had been going to say but he didn't know why he stopped.

"I bit you and you what?" she said, now playful, still wrapped in his arms. He was going bright red and he realised he should have stopped himself earlier. He couldn't say it, could he? It was wrong she was 8 and he was 11, they were still children and they were best friends. If he said it, it could ruin everything.

"I love you" he said, his voice almost a whisper. She went from pink to beet red in about three seconds flat. He realised he should have kept his mouth shut.

"I'm sorry I shouldn't have said anything, it just came out and I don't want it to spoil us or how we are and I don't want you to think that..." he was babbling now and she silenced him with a kiss.

"Shut up Michael. I love you too" she said and he smiled.

"Thanks. I better be off before your mum finds us." He said and untangled himself from her grasp. He walked to the door and opened it. A grey cat jumped up and streaked away from where it had been sitting on the porch.

"Why is there a cat here?" he asked and Zoe poked her head around the door to see it disappear over next doors fence.

"I saw it earlier, must be a new pet of someone round here" she said and pulled him down for a last kiss.

"Love you" she said and he looked around, as if he was afraid someone was listening.

"Love you too" he said and she laughed. He kissed her hand and left. What they didn't know is that they were being watched. In the tree over next doors wall a pair of yellow eyes stared out and watched as the boy left and the girl closed the door, with a quite flustered look on her face. The eyes belonged to the cat they had seen earlier. It sat in the tree and stretched, a strange expression on its face.

Michael got home and went upstairs. He had barely dropped his bag on the floor when there was a knock at the front door. He headed downstairs and opened it. Standing there was a man. He was wearing a black suit and his hair was slicked back into a ponytail.

"Mr Liennard" he said. It wasn't a question. Michael nodded and the man walked past him into the house.

"I am Professor Snape and I am a teacher at Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry" he said all this quickly and in a low drawl. He sounded bored.

"I'm sorry" Michael said and the man frowned. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a letter. He handed it to Michael who took it and looked at it.

_Mr Michael Liennard_

_The Front Bedroom_

_29 Pitwood Green_

_Tadworth_

_Surrey_

He turned it over and saw a red wax seal, like on old fashioned parchment scrolls from fantasy books.

"Open it then" Professor Snape snapped and Harry broke the seal and a wad of papers fell out. He took the first one and read.

_**HOGWARTS SCHOOL OF WHICHCRAFT AND WIZARDRY**_

_**Headmaster: **__Albus Dumbledore_

_(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock, Supreme Mugwump, International Confed of Wizards)_

_Dear Mr Liennard_

_We are pleased to inform you that you have a place at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment._

_Term begins on 1 September. We await your owl by no later than 31 July._

_Yours Sincerely_

_**Minerva McGonagall**_

_**Deputy Headmistress**_

Harry looked at the man standing in front of him who was now tying a letter to the leg of an owl that Michael had not noticed arrive. He looked back to the papers. There was indeed a list of required materials and books. His heart stopped when he read the word "Wand"

"Well are you coming?" Snape asked. Michael got the impression that he didn't want to be here. Harry nodded and Snape sent the owl off it flew out of the still open door and off into the distance.

"I can't do it today; I have other matters to attend to so it will have to wait" Professor Snape said and headed for the door. Michael followed him

"What will have to wait?" he said and Snape turned to him and gave him a look.

"Professor" Harry added under that glare. Snape nodded slightly.

"Buying your school equipment, I will see if that oaf Hagrid is coming to the area soon and get you to tag along with him." Professor Snape said and then strode out of the door. After a second Michael looked out of the door to see him go, but he had disappeared.


	2. Chapter 2

A.N/ This chapter has Michael's diary entries while Zoe is away. There will not be one every day and some will be shorter than others. He isn't the world's best writer

**July 25****th**

She only left this morning and I miss her already. We have never been apart for more than a couple of days before. I got a letter today that said the exam results would be out on the 14th of august. That's the day Zoe gets back. So it will be an interesting day.

I popped round this morning just as they were leaving to say goodbye. That got me a smile from Maria and another kiss from Zoe. The kiss from yesterday still burned in my mind. It had never mattered before. We had been playing kiss chase for the past 4 years at school and we had never got embarrassed over each other. I know I have feelings for her; she is like a little sister to me. Well maybe more that a sister, we tell each other everything and know everything about each other. I think I may be falling for her.

**July 27****th**

Stephan and Jonathan are being complete pains in the arse. So much so that I walked out, meaning to go around Zoe's. I was halfway there before I remembered that she wasn't there. I just don't function properly when she isn't here. Three hugs saved.

Michael looked out of his window thinking about what Zoe was doing right now when his reverie was broken by a man striding towards the house. Michael took a moment to realise it was Professor Snape. He ran down stairs but his dad got there first.

"Yes?" he said and Snape looked him up and down.

"I am here for Mr Michael Liennard. I am a teacher from his school" he said, his voice the same silky drawl that Michael had heard the first time.

"I'm here" Michael said and Dad and Snape both looked at him.

"What's this all about?" Dad asked, not unreasonably, Michael thought.

"I will explain quickly. Mr Liennard, go and get ready" Snape said dismissively and headed into the living room. Michael looked at his dad and shrugged.

"Chelle!" Dad yelled as he followed the sallow man. Michaels mum appeared at the top of the stairs.

"What?" she asked as Michael walked past her.

"There is someone down stairs to see you and dad" Michael said as he went into his bedroom and closed his behind him.

Ten minutes later he was ready in clean jeans and a t-shirt, with his favourite blue jumper on. He headed down stairs to where he could hear low conversation. Then he heard a laugh and it was Snape's voice. Michael didn't think that he could laugh with a face like that. He crept closer to the door to listen in but as he approached the door it opened and he quickly knelt to fiddle with his shoes.

"Ready?" Snape asked and Michael straightened and nodded. Snape walked out without a second glance.

"Go on, we will talk later" Michael heard his dad say as he followed the Professor out.

"Take my arm" Snape said and Michael obeyed without question. This day was getting stranger and stranger. Snape looked down at him. Then they both disappeared. To Michael it was as if someone had grabbed his inside and pulled them, thinking they would look better on the outside. Then he had felt a great pull and he was hurtling through what looked like nothingness. Then just as quickly as it had started it finished. Snape and Michael were deposited on a dingy street with parked cars down both sides. That was all Michael saw before he put his hands on his knees and violently threw up.

"What the bloody hell was that?" Michael asked when he straightened up. Snape looked down at him with contempt.

"Apparition" was Snape's explanation. He reached into his pocket and pulled out what must have been his wand and waved it over the puddle of sick at Michael's feet and it vanished.

"Wow" Michael said as Snape stored his wand and headed off towards a small brick building on the corner. Outside a rusty sign swung, proclaiming the place to be the Leaky Cauldron.

"The Leaky Cauldron?" Michael asked and Snape ignored him. The entered and no one seemed to notice except the barman who nodded at the Professor. Again the professor seemed not to notice.

"Sit" Snape said when they were next to a table and Michael sat. Snape stood nearby and looked across the bar as if he was looking for someone. After a minute or two he suddenly walked away. Michael's eyes followed him as he started talking in a low voice to a man sat at the bar with a large purple turban on. Then Michael saw something even stranger. The largest man he had ever seen had just walked in and no one had even batted an eyelid.

Snape got up and stalked back to Michael.

"That is Hagrid" he said and walked off to intercept the large man. He needn't have bothered. There was a boy with Hagrid who seemed to be attracting a lot of attention and Hagrid had to keep stopping to rescue the boy from the never-ending handshakes and back-pats he was receiving.

"Ah Professor Snape and Professor Quirrell" the large man said and the man with the turban jumped at the volume of the large man's voice. Snape craned up and whispered something to Hagrid who looked over at Michael, still sitting at his table. He waved him over and Michael complied.

"You goin teh Hogwarts too?" Hagrid asked kindly and Michael quickly decided he liked Hagrid better than Professor Snape. He nodded and Snape sighed.

"Good day Hagrid, Quirrell" Snape said and he stalked off without a backwards glance.

"Come on now, we got a lot of work to do" Hagrid said above the din of the crowd and he steered Michael and the other boy out the back.

"I'm Michael Liennard" he said and stuck his hand out to the other boy who shook it promptly.

"Harry Potter" the boy said. They turned back to Hagrid who had a pink umbrella out and was tapping bricks. Suddenly the wall folded back and they could see a long street on the other side with a huge white building at the end.

"Welcome to Diagon Alley" Hagrid said and the two boys looked at each other with wonder in their eyes.

The rest of the day had gone quickly. They had gone to the large white building which was called Gringotts and was the Wizarding bank. Michael had been more surprised than Harry to learn he had Wizarding money. His vault number was 408 and he had a respectable amount of coins in it. It was no way near the pile Harry had but it was still a lot. The three of them went down the road going into each of the shops and getting their school supplies. Hagrid disappeared for a few minutes while Michael bought himself and Harry ice-creams at the parlour.

"So, anyone else in your family wizards?" Michael asked and Harry grimaced.

"My parents, but they are dead" Michaels face fell.

"Sorry didn't mean to upset" he said and lapsed into silence. Harry shook his head.

"No it is fine; they died when I was 1 so I don't really remember them. The Dursley's have been my family ever since" as he finished a note of disgust entered into his voice.

"Why do you live?" Michael asked, resolving to try and help if he could.

"Little Whinging in Surrey" Michael smiled.

"I'm in Surrey as well. Tel you what give me your address and I'll give you mine and then we could visit each other" Harry nodded and then froze.

"I don't know if the Dursleys will be okay with that" he said doubtfully. Michael was about to answer when he saw Hagrid coming holding two large cages.

"We may not have to" Michael said and nodded to Hagrid. Harry turned and saw him as well.

"There ya go. Happy Birthday both of ya" he said and put two owls down on the table. Harry's was large and beautiful, its white feathers smooth and shiny. Michaels was smaller but jet black and was staring at him in a curious way.

"Hello" he said and was quite surprised when the Owl hooted a reply. Michael laughed.

"Now we can message each other. Harry laughed and nodded.

The rest of the time went quite quickly. They got their robes from Madam Malkin's Robes for all occasions. They got their cauldrons; both having to be pulled away by Hagrid as they stared at the collapsible ones. Finally they both went to Ollivanders.

"I'll wait here" Hagrid said and waved them in. Inside was a small and dusty shop. It had rows and rows of boxes on all the walls and a small chair by the door.

"Hello" Harry called out tentatively. At once a small man with large staring eyes popped up from behind the counter and looked at them both.

"Ah. I was wondering when I would be seeing you Mr Potter. It seems only yesterday that your Mother and Father were in here buying their first wands. Your mother had a Willow, 10 1/4 inches long, swishy, good for charms work. Your Father favoured an 11 inch Mahogany wand, slightly more powerful and excellent for transfiguration, quite pliable too. Of course when I say he favoured it I mean that it favoured him. The wand chooses the wizard Mr Potter. That has always been clear to those of us that study wand-craft"

Harry and Michael became a little scared of Mr Ollivander at this point because they noticed he hadn't blinked once since they entered.

"Ah and you are?" He asked, turning to Michael.

"Michael Liennard" he answered. Ollivander gave him a long look.

"First wizard on your family?" he asked and Michael nodded.

"I thought so. You see I remember every wand I have ever sold, every single one." He reached behind him and pulled two boxes off a shelf and opened them. He handed a wand to each of them and stood back.

"Give them a wave" he encouraged. Harry and Michael felt foolish, but they raised their wands and gave them a little flick. They had barely finished when Mr Ollivander snatched them away and shook his head.

"Not those" he muttered and grabbed two more. This time they had barely moved them when they were wrenched away the mad old man.

"We will get their eventually" he said. He didn't seem upset they were proving difficult, indeed he seemed thrilled. Soon a large pile of rejected wands were lying on his counter.

"Here you go Mr Liennard try this" he handed Michael a new wand and as soon as Michael touch it he felt a flood of warmth run through his arm into his body. He waved it around in front of him and a bunch of red and green flowers shoot out of the tip. Mr Ollivander caught them and laughed merrily.

"Oh yea that is the one. Hmm, 12 inches, Oak and Unicorn hair. Stiff but strong. Very good for defensive spells. Excellent, now for you Mr Potter. Here you go. Holly and Phoenix feather, 11 inches, supple but an unusual combination" he handed Harry the wand. Michael saw Harry's eyes shoot up and knew he was feeling what he had just felt.

"Curious, wonderful but curious." Mr Ollivander muttered to himself as he waved his wand and all the rejected wands shot back into their boxes and back onto the shelf. Harry was curious as well.

"What's curious Mr Ollivander?"

"I remember every wand I have ever sold, remember" Harry nodded and Ollivander continued.

"It so happens that the phoenix whos tail feather resides in your wand gave one other feather. It is very curious for me that you should be destined for this particular wand, when its brother gave you that scar" he said his voice lowering to a whisper. Harry and Michael gasped.

"You mean Voldemort" Harry said and Ollivander flinched.

"We do not speak his name. The wand chooses the wizard Mr Potter. It is not always clear why, but it is clear, I think, that we can expect great things from you. After all He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named did great things. Terrible things yes, but great." He nodded, took their money for their wands and bowed them out of the shop.

"That was strange" Michael said as the door closed behind them. Hagrid looked down on them.

"Ya done?" He asked and the two boys nodded.

"Let's get you home then." He said and they followed him back into the Leaky Cauldron. Just before they left Harry and Michael swapped addresses with a promise to write each other until school started. Harry shook Michaels hand again and left with Hagrid who told Michael to stay put and Professor Snape would be along in a minute. Michael couldn't bring himself to be upset about this. Then he gave Michael a ticket.

"What's this?" he asked and Hagrid's eyes widened and then he nodded.

"Sorry, forgot you didn't know. This is ya train ticket. 11 o'clock on September 1st." Michael looked at it and saw a slight problem.

"Hagrid? It says platform 9 ¾. There isn't one is there?" Hagrid nodded.

"There is one, the wall between nine and ten. Run at it with this ticket on ya and you'll be there" Michael thanked him and waved to Harry as they left. Even when Snape arrived, looking as moody and bored as ever, he didn't dent Harry mood. The apparition back was a little easier this time and Michael didn't spew on the lawn when they reappeared at Pitwood Green. Snape turned and left without another word. Michael shrugged and dragged his trunk and cage inside. He took them upstairs and slid his truck under his bed. He put his owl cage on his desk and opened the door. The bird jumped out and hooted twice.

"There you go" Michael said as he opened the window. The owl hooted again and shot out. Michael sat on his bed and sighed

"That was fun" he said to himself and fell asleep without even undressing.

**August 1****st**

One week done and I'm not sure I can handle two more. I have been reading more than usual. I have finished the Lord of the Rings already and am on to Dad's Harry Harrison. I know that if Zoe was here she would tease me for that. She always said that I read too much. No such thing I told her. I wish I could write what I am really feeling. 8 Hugs

**August 2****nd**

I swear I am going mad without her. I can't even talk to Martin or Noel; they have gone to Scotland with Martins family. I have been spending more and more time on my own, my nose stuck into a good book. Stephan and Jonathan are driving me bloody mad. They will not leave me alone. I have had to put my table against the door to get them to leave me alone.

I heard Mum and Dad talking this morning. Apparently St Andrews have sent them a letter saying they will take me regardless of my exam results. Going to school was still worrying me as I would not seeing Zoe everyday when I get there. 9 saved

**August 9****th**

Less than a week until she gets back and the exam results arrive at the school. Dad and me are going to walk down and get them in the afternoon. I know Zoe is meant to land about midday. So she should be there to meet me if I go late enough. 16 stored.

**August 14****th**

She is back today and a good thing too because I am literally going to kill my brothers. They are complaining that they are bored but then they won't do anything to stop being bored. Apparently reading is boring and so is everything else. I don't know what to do. On the plus side I get to see her tonight. Good I have 21 hugs saved.

Michael and his dad walked up the hill towards Tadworth primary, talking as they walked. Michael was convinced he would fail everything and his dad tried to reason with him. After a minute he gave up and they fell silent. After ten minutes walking they reached the school and walking in.

"Hello Michael. Mr Liennard" said the receptionist, Mrs. Morris.

"Afternoon" Michael said as his dad signed them both in the visitor's book.

"Results are in the hall. Find your teacher and they will have them" she said and Michael nodded. He headed off with his dad trailing behind him.

"I will wait here" he said at the door to the hall. Michael nodded and headed in.

"Michael!" a tall girl with curly hair came running over to him and wrapped him in a hug. He returned it.

"Hey Kloe, How'd you do?" he asked as she released him. She nodded and pulled the piece of paper out of her pocket.

"Passed everything and got a reading age of 14" she said sounding proud. Michael smiled at her and started walking towards Mrs Hall, his teacher.

"Well done you" he said with feeling. He liked Kloe, she was a bit mad but so was he. They fitted well together.

"Hello Mrs Hall" he said when they reached his teacher. She turned and looked down at him. She was a large woman with a hard face and small hard eyes. She looked as if she could melt bricks with just a glare. But she was as soft as anyone underneath. She favoured Michael with a small smile.

"Ah Michael, thought you weren't going to come" she said as she fished his paper out of the small pile left on her table. She handed it to him and watched silently as he read, Kloe reading over his shoulder.

"These are mine?" he asked with a look of surprise on his face. Mrs Hall just nodded and he turned to face Kloe. Then he jumped in the air and threw his arms around her, laughing.

"Passed everything and a reading age of 18!" he yelled in her ear. She put him down and grinned at him.

"Bugger, I was hoping I had beaten you at something finally" she said with mock sadness.

"Never gonna happen" he grinned back and she laughed and shook her head.

"No probably not, Hey what's she doing here?" she asked as she saw something over his shoulder. He turned and his heart went even higher than it had just gone when he saw who Kloe had seen.

"Good result?" Zoe asked when he didn't speak. Kloe took the initiative and spoke up.

"Yea passed everything so did this Muppet" she said elbowing Michael who finally snapped out of his daze and swept Zoe of her feet in one fluid motion. He twirled her around like they were in Dirty Dancing. She yelled with joy and he put her down.

"Well done, Hero" she said in his ear and Michael went bright red. Kloe tapped him on the shoulder.

"I gotta go now but speak to you soon?" she asked and Michael nodded and hugged her one last time. She nodded to Zoe and left.

"Hope you have some more of those saved up" Zoe said and Michael nodded. He took her hand and headed out to find his dad.

"Oh yes at least 20 more" he said and they both laughed. Then he suddenly went quite.

"What's the matter?" she asked him.

"I've got a surprise for you" he said and she perked up her ears.


	3. Chapter 3

"This is weird" she said and Michael nodded. She was standing in his bedroom and looking at his trunk. It was open and his new Wizarding things were spread across his bed. His wand was in his desk drawer so he didn't accidently break it. His new robes were unfolded and his cauldron was in the corner as a door stop.

"Come on then give us a twirl" she said and thrust a set of robes at him. He shrugged and put them on. He twirled at her request and she snorted.

"It's like a dress" she said in between giggles and Michael frowned. Then he broke into laughter as well.

"Yea it is" he said as he took it off and folded it clumsily.

"So when do you go?" she asked and he sighed.

"September 1st" he answered and she nodded. She pushed his stuff to one side and sat down on his bed. He looked around for somewhere else to sit and then shrugged and folded himself onto the floor.

"You read these books?" she asked and he nodded.

"Some of them, The Standard Book of Spells I have and I have started Fantastic Beasts" he said marvelling at how he was talking about magic and spells as if it was normal. Of course it was normal for him now.

"Tell me about something" she said and he smiled and grabbed Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them. He turned to his bookmark and continued to read from where he had left off.

"The bowtruckle lives in trees, but more specifically trees of wand quality..." his voice trailed out of the open window as the two children immersed themselves in the magical world.

The next couple of weeks raced by as September 1st came closer. Michael and Zoe spent more and more time together, knowing that soon he would be away for a long time. They continued kissing when they were alone and by the time August 30th came around Zoe felt confident enough to try something. They were lying on Michael's bed chatting about what their classes were going to be like next year. Michael talked about Potions, Transfiguration and Charms, while Zoe talked Maths, English and History. She also heard about Harry Potter, the boy that Michael had met in Diagon Alley. They had kept their word and over the last 2 weeks they had each sent a dozen or so letters to each other and told each other about themselves. Michael hadn't told Zoe about them until his Owl (which he had called Black Velvet) swooped in one evening with Harry's letter and he and Zoe were playing Monopoly. Zoe had tickled him until he relented and from that point on all his letters were signed "Michael and Zoe"

Zoe stretched up and locked their lips together. Michael leaned in and deepened the kiss. What happened next he was not expecting. He felt Zoe's soft tongue slip over his teeth and, automatically, he parted them to allow her access. "Two can play at that game" he thought and his tongue darted out to wrestle with hers. They continued their new game until a rap on the door alerted them that it was time for Zoe to head home.

"Sorry" she said, not really meaning it. Michael laughed and pecked her on the nose.

"Don't apologise. I enjoyed it" he said and she blushed.

"Me too" she answered and they went downstairs hand-in-hand. Michael walked her home in silence. Only when they reached her front door did he ask the question he had been meaning to ask since she got back.

"You coming with me to Kings Cross tomorrow?" he asked and she smiled.

"Of course hun. I'll come" she said and kissed him.

"Good then I'll see you 8 o'clock tomorrow" he said. His mum had taken the morning off work to give him a lift. She nodded and went in. Michael almost skipped home, he was so happy. But then he realised that it would mean leaving her on her own. Then he remembered Black Velvet. He could still talk to her.

The next morning he woke early and showered and got dressed. He tidied his room and packed all his stuff. He retrieved his wand from his drawer and slipped it into his jacket pocket. He slung his cauldron over one arm and closed his trunk. He pulled it downstairs and set it next to the front door. Just as he was turning towards the kitchen there was a knock at the door. He opened it and pulled the small girl in. He picked her up and kissed her squarely while he closed the door with his foot. She melted into his grip as he carried her to the kitchen and set her on one of the stools around the breakfast bar.

"What was that for? I don't mind but..." she said as she tried to get her breath back. And Michael laughed.

"I don't have much time left to do that so I am trying to build up a backlog" he said grinning and she giggled at his expression.

"Toast?" he asked and she nodded. When they had both eaten they waited for 9 o'clock when mum had said they needed to leave. At five to they heard her come downstairs and trip on his trunk.

"Ready?" she called and he looked at Zoe. She nodded.

"Yea Mum" he called and they got up and went out to collect his things. When they had squeezed them into the boot he slipped in to the back seat with Zoe. He put Black Velvet's cage on the front seat so he could sit with Zoe. They rushed through the early morning traffic and pulled up outside Kings Cross at 10.25. they pulled Michaels stuff out and found a trolley to put it all on. He pushed it through the sea of people towards the newspaper stand. Standing there was Harry. He called when they approached and Harry, pushing his own trolley, came over and they shook hands. He smiled at Zoe when Michael introduced her and then glanced at his watch.

"It's quarter to. We better get a move on" Michael nodded and, side by side, they made their way towards Platforms nine and ten. As they approached they heard a woman come past with her children.

"..Packed with Muggles of course" Harry picked up his ears and Michael followed his gaze. They watched as a plump woman with bright red hair herded her children towards the dividing wall, one by one they approached the wall between platforms nine and ten and disappeared.

"Well we know it works then" Harry said and Michael nodded. He turned to Zoe who had been very quite since they arrived.

"This is it" he said. He was going to say more when she leapt at him and wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him hard. He responded and they remained like that until Harry coughed.

"Come on Michael" he said a hint of amusement and sadness in his voice. Michael broke away from Zoe and they pressed their foreheads together and got their breath back.

"I Love you" he said and she nodded.

"I know and I love you" she said and kissed him once more. He broke away quickly when he saw his mum approaching over her shoulder and he put her down quickly she looked surprised before she followed his gaze and giggled.

"Sorry" she whispered and he shook his head.

"Don't be" he said. He waved to his mum and then turned away and followed Harry towards the portal. When he reached it he turned and blew a kiss towards his mum and Zoe. His mum laughed but Zoe caught it and put it over her heart. Then he turned and entered the portal.


	4. Chapter 4

Michael appeared on a long smoky platform; in front of him was an enormous red steam engine. It stretched so far Michael couldn't see the end of it because of the smoke.

"Wicked" Harry whispered next to him, their owls hooted in agreement and raised a chuckle from the two boys.

"It's awesome" Michael agreed. He glanced upwards and saw the sign for Platform 9 ¾ and the clock next to it that read 10:56

"We gotta hurry" Michael said. Harry followed his gaze and nodded. They looked at each other for a second and then, grabbing their trolleys, they ran down the platform. The platform was not very crowded but they still had to weave around last minute stragglers like themselves and crowding parents.

"There!" Harry said and the pair of them leapt forwards towards the open door. Harry leapt aboard and pulled his case up after him. Michael passed Hedwig's cage to him and shoved his trolley out of the way. Harry held his arms out to help Michael but then the train whistled and Michael dropped his trunk on his foot

"Bugger" Michael swore and then he jumped again when a girl with bushy hair appeared next to him.

"Need a hand?" she asked and the two boys nodded. She knelt down and helped Michael push his case onto the train and then she pushed the trolley away while Michael climbed on carrying Black Velvet. She ran back and climbed aboard just as the train whistled again and the clock hit 11 o'clock.

"Thank you. I'm Michael Liennard" he said and held his hand out. She took it shyly and shook. As she smiled Michael saw that she had quite prominent front teeth.

"Hermione Granger" she replied as she turned to look at Harry. Michael jerked his head in his direction.

"This is Harry Potter" he said and bent down to quickly check his trunk. It seemed to have survived its manhandling without a scratch. He straightened up and saw that the other two were looking away from each other, blushing. Michael grinned to himself and then composed himself.

"We had better find a compartment" Michael encouraged and the other two nodded dumbly. Hermione shook her head and then spoke.

"I already have one. Follow me" she said and then, with one final glance at Harry, she headed off down the train. The two boys shared a look and a grin and then followed her. After a few minutes of walking they reached Hermione's compartment. They slid in and, with a bit of mutual lifting, they got their trunks up on the racks. They sat down and relaxed.

"So tell me about yourselves" Hermione said after a minute of silence. Harry looked at her and then stared at his lap. He mumbled something that Michael didn't quite catch. When Harry didn't look like talking again Michael jumped in. For the next hour or so Michael told her about his life at school and his magical experiences. He touched briefly on Zoe and when Hermione asked for more details.

"Were just friends" he said quietly. At this Harry sniggered and Michael looked at him and raised his eyebrows.

"Did I say something funny Potter?" Michael said in a prim voice. Harry shook his head in mock solemnity.

"No of course not Liennard. It's just, given the way that you two were tongue wrestling on the platform, I thought you would have said more than "were just friends"" Harry said and Michael went bright red and ducked his head. Hermione looked surprised.

"How old is she?" Hermione asked and Michael looked a little uncomfortable.

"8" at his word Hermione gasped and then tried to compose herself.

"Sorry, just caught me off guard" she said apologetically and Michael nodded.

"She is mature for her age" he replied. At Hermione's look of disapproval he launched into a more detailed analysis. By the time he was finished Harry and Hermione were both listening attentively. When he finished Hermione straightened up.

"Sorry I didn't mean to judge. It just surprised me" Michael nodded in understanding.

"It's fine. Of course now it's your turn" he said and now it was Hermione's turn to blush. She stole a look at her watch and sighed.

"We'll be there in a bit. I'll cut it short" she then launched into her story. As it turned out her "cut it short" took so long they were almost at the station by the time she finished. As she finished she looked at her watch again.

"We better get our robes on" she said. As one the three of them stood and reached up to their trunks for their robes. As they finished dressing they put their normal jackets in their trunks and they noticed that the train was slowing.

"Should we bring our trunks?" Harry asked. Before either Michael or Hermione could respond a voice rang out through the train.

"We have arrived. Please leave your luggage on the train and it will be delivered to the castle separately" Michael laughed.

"That answers that" he said and the others laughed. They left the compartment, with the boys saying a quick goodbye to their owls, and headed out into the corridor. They followed the mass exodus of students and appeared on a platform. All around them was the noise of people moving about and a hundred different conversations. Then there was a loud bellow over the noise and heads of the mass of students.

"FIRST YEARS. FIRST YEARS THIS WAY!" Harry and Michael looked and saw Hagrid at one end of the platform. They grabbed Hermione's arm and led her towards the huge man. As they approached Hagrid he raised his arms and gave them a wave.

"Ye alright Harry, Michael?" he said when they got closer. The boys nodded and Hagrid grinned. He went back to yelling for the first years. A few minutes later they were all assembled. He lowered his voice slightly.

"This way to the boats. Follow me" he called and the mass of first years all followed him quietly. As they walked the silence grew until it was deafening. They walked for a minute or so until they went around a corner of rocks and the group stopped as one. A collective gasp arose from the group as they stared. They were standing on the edge of an inky black lake, with a flotilla of small boats docked nearby. But the boats were a sideshow. On a large dark cliff on the far side of the lake was the castle.

It stood tall and majestic on the top of the cliff. The setting sun threw multiple dark shadows across the lake and the lights in the windows shone like beacons. The towers stood like sentinels in the light and gave the whole thing a slight horror movie cast to it. Harry and Michael looked at each other and Harry leant in.

"Do you remember the feeling you got in Ollivanders?" He asked and Michael nodded. He knew exactly what Harry meant. He had felt it too, the feeling of a warm glow deep in your body, the feeling of coming home.

"Come on you lot. Four people to a boat" Hagrid called out and the group snapped out of its collective stupor. They filed down to the boats. Michael finished up with Harry and Hermione and a slightly plump boy who introduced himself as Neville Longbottom. He clutched a large toad that he called Trevor. He then almost dropped him when Harry introduced himself.

"Here we go" Hagrid called from his boat. He sat alone in the centre of it. He tapped the side of the boat and the whole fleet set off. As the approached the castle the light faded completely and the castle became a faint outline highlighted by the golden glimmers emanating from the windows.

"Beautiful isn't it?" Hermione asked. Three heads nodded back, all of them too stunned for words. The rest of the journey passed in silence as they admired the view. After 20 minutes or so they pulled up at the dock and climbed out of the boats. Michael noted that Harry waited to help Hermione climb out. Hagrid led them up a long flight of steps until he reached a small set of double doors. He pushed them open to reveal a huge corridor. They could the beginning of a huge staircase at the end of the corridor and a huge set of golden inlaid double doors halfway between them and the staircase. However closer than either of them was a woman. She was tall and stood straight. She was wearing dark green robes and had a hard look on her face. The entire group quickly realised that she was not a woman to be crossed.

"The first years, Professor McGonagall" Hagrid said and the woman nodded. Hagrid turned and, flashing a quick grin at Harry and Michael, left the way they had entered. Professor McGonagall beckoned for them to follow her and the group filed after her. She led them to a smaller room just next to the great double doors. As they neared them they could hear a babble of voices coming from inside. When the whole group was in the small room McGonagall closed the door and spoke.

"Welcome to Hogwarts" she said and the whole group were stunned by the power in her voice "The start of year feast will begin shortly, but before you can join you must be sorted into your houses" she paused and the children exchanged nervous looks.

"The four houses are Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff and Slytherin. While you are here your house will be your family. You will sleep in house dormitories and spend time in house common rooms. Your successes and triumphs will earn you house points, but any rule-breaking will lose you points" she paused again and cast a critical eye over them all.

"The ceremony will begin in a few minutes in front of the rest of the school, so spend the time smartening yourself up" she said and with that she left them alone. There was a collective sigh of relief as the door closed behind her.

"I wonder what the sorting ceremony's going to be" Michael whispered to Harry and Hermione. They both shrugged and their faces grew nervous. After a few minutes of fidgeting and muttered conversation Professor McGonagall returned.

"We are ready for you now. Follow me" she said and led the group out. She walked them to the huge double doors and they opened automatically as she approached. Inside they saw a sight that they would remember for the rest of their lives.


	5. Chapter 5

AN: The Sorting Hats song and the school song are taken directly from Philosophers Stone.

* * *

><p>There were four long tables that stretched nearly the whole length of the hall. At the far end there was a raised platform which had a fifth table going from left to right. Around the huge room there were hundreds of candles hanging, both from wall brackets and in mid air. All the tables were teeming with people, except from one end of each. The end of the tables next to the teachers table was empty, presumably Michael guessed, for the new students. McGonagall lead them down the center of the room until they were in a group at the foot of the raised platform.<p>

"Stand here" She said and the group complied and clustered in a tight group. McGonagall went to a small door behind the teachers table and disappeared inside. She re-emerged carrying a stool in one hand and a tattered piece of cloth in the other. She placed the stool at the front of the platform between the students and the teachers table and placed the cloth on it. The cloth turned out, upon closer inspection, to be a battered old hat. McGonagall took a step back from the stool and pulled a roll of parchment from inside her robes.

"When I call your name you will come forwards, place that hat on your head and it will sort you into your houses" she said and looked at the hat. It now appeared to have a mouth. A large slit had appeared just above the brim which now opened and in a loud clear voice began to sing.

"_Oh, you may not think I'm pretty_

_But don't judge on what you see,_

_I'll eat myself if you can find_

_A smarter hat than me._

_You can keep you bowlers black,_

_You top hats sleek and tall._

_For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat_

_And I can cap them all_

_There's nothing hidden in your head_

_The Sorting Hat can't see,_

_So try me on and I will tell you_

_Where you ought to be._

_You might belong in Gryffindor,_

_Where dwell the brave at heart,_

_Their daring, nerve and chivalry_

_Set Gryffindor's apart;_

_You might belong in Hufflepuff,_

_Where they are just and loyal,_

_Those patient Hufflepuff's are true_

_And unafraid of toil;_

_Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw_

_If you've a ready mind,_

_Where those of wit and learning,_

_Will always find there kind;_

_Or perhaps in Slytherin_

_You'll make your real friends,_

_Those cunning folk use any means_

_To achieve their ends._

_So put me on! Don't be afraid!_

_And don't get in a flap!_

_You're in safe hands (though I have none)_

_For I'm a thinking cap!"_

When the song finished the hall burst into applause. The Hat bowed to each of the house tables and once to the new students and to the teachers. Then it became still. Professor McGonagall unrolled her parchment and cleared her throat.

"Abbot, Hannah!" A blushing girl with blonde pigtails pushed herself out of the group and sat on the stool. She placed the hat on her head and a silence fell over the hall.

"HUFFLEPUFF!" yelled the hat and Hannah jumped up put the hat back on the stool and scuttled off to the far right table that had exploded in noise when the hat had spoken.

"Bones, Susan!" McGonagall called through the noise and it quietened down. The hat pondered for a moment or two.

"HUFFLEPUFF!" called the hat again and the table broke out in clapping and cheering again. Susan hurried over and sat down next to Hannah.

"Boot, Terry" jumped forwards and after a few seconds thinking the hat gave him to Ravenclaw. The table on the left of the door clapped this time.

Mandy Brocklehurst also went to Ravenclaw but the next person, Lavender Brown, went to Gryffindor. Michael could see a pair of red-headed twins catcalling as Lavender made her way to the table on the right of the door. He looked over to the only table not to gain anyone yet. It had to be the Slytherin table and Michael thought they looked a surly, unpleasant lot.

Just as Michael came to this conclusion "Bulstrode, Millicent" became a Slytherin and she confirmed his thought. He heard a sigh from next to him and he saw Harry looking down at his shoes. He put his hand on Harry's arm and Harry smiled back.

"Granger, Hermione" they heard and saw Hermione rush to the stool and ram the hat on her head.

"GRYFFINDOR!" the hat yelled. She leapt up, shot Harry and Michaela quick grin and joined the Gryffindor table.

"Liennard, Michael" he groaned and stepped up onto the platform and slid onto the stool. He pulled the hat down to the tops of his ears and squeezed his eyes shut. There was a deafening silence that seemed, to Michael, to go on for hours. Then finally the hat spoke.

"GRYFFINDOR!" his heart leapt as the hat spoke and he felt a huge wave of relief run through him. He leapt down and, replacing the hat on the stool, nearly sprinted to the Gryffindor table. He sat down next to Hermione and smiled at her. She grinned so wide it looked like her face would split in half. While he was sitting and shaking everyone's hands he missed Neville's sorting. He arrived a minute later after having to go back to return the hat, amidst gales of laughter.

"Malfoy, Draco" A sallow faced blonde by pushed forwards and strutted to the stool. The hat had barely touched his head when it shouted.

"SLYTHERIN!" Malfoy looked absurdly pleased with himself. He walked over to the Slytherin table and sat down glaring over at the Gryffindor table.

The group was now getting smaller. 'Moon, Nott, Parkinson, the twins Patil and Patil then Perks, Sally-Anne'. Then McGonagall cleared her throat.

"Potter, Harry" the hall fell silent. Harry walked forwards and put the hat on. As he walked the entire hall was whispering. Harry seemed to be having a conversation with the hat. Michael could see his mouth moving but couldn't make out the words. Harry's head was moving side to side as if he was looking over the hall. After a couple of minutes the hat spoke to the hall.

"GRYFFINDOR!" Harry's face lit up with relief and a huge grin appeared on his face. He jumped of the stool put the hat down and came down to the Gryffindor table. He sat opposite Hermione while the red-headed twins shouted "We got Potter, We got Potter"

There were only three people left now. 'Lisa, Turpin' joined Ravenclaw and then came 'Weasley, Ron'. Another red-headed boy sat on the stool and the hat frowned for a second and then spoke.

"SLYTHERIN" This time there was no clapping or cheering. Instead a deathly silence had fallen over the hall. Even the teachers looked surprised.

"What!" yelled the twins, that Michael now knew were called Fred and George. Ron looked pale as he made his way over to the Slytherin table and sat down next to Malfoy. Neither of them looked to happy with the arrangement.

"Zabini, Blaise" became a Slytherin and the sorting was over. McGonagall removed the stool and the hat and replaced them in the room they had come from. Michael now realised that he was famished. He looked expectantly at the plate in front of him, as if he could wish the food into existence. He looked around the room and saw a very old man with a very long beard standing in the center of the teachers table.

"Who's that?" Michael asked and Hermione and Harry looked surprised.

"That's Dumbledore, the headmaster. He's probably the greatest wizard in the world." Hermione explained. Michael nodded his thanks and turned to look at Dumbledore.

"Welcome, welcome to another year at Hogwarts. I will leave the speeches until you are all too full to properly understand me" he said with a twinkle in his eye. Most of the hall laughed at this and Michael got the impression that Dumbledore was a bit mad. He mentioned this thought to the student next to him. He was another red-head, tall and bony faced. He had a red badge on his robes emblazoned with the letter P.

"Hmm, Mad? Well yes he is a bit. Quite brilliant and very powerful, but a bit mad yes. I haven't introduced myself. I'm Percy Weasley, one of the Gryffindor prefects" Michael nodded and introduced himself. He looked down at his plate and was astonished by what he saw. The platters in front of him were full of food. Roast chicken, Roast beef, Gammon joints, roast and boiled potatoes, peas and carrots, gravy and ketchup and, for a reason unknown to Michael, what looked like mint humbugs. He loaded his plate with meat and potatoes. Hermione looked at his dinner with a frown.

"What?" Michael asked as he caught her glance.

"Not very healthy is it?" she asked as she filled her plate. Harry looked round and pulled a pile of potatoes onto his plate.

"No, not really" Michael said as he tucked in. Hermione stopped filling her plate.

"What's wrong with it?" she asked. Michael shook his head.

"Nothing's wrong, I'm just not a healthy eating person. I believe that as long as you exercise and don't over-stuff yourself you can eat almost anything and stay relatively health" he explained and Hermione turned to Harry, her eyes pleading.

"Didn't Zoe try to convince you?" Harry asked. Michael dropped his fork in surprise and blushed.

"Sometimes" he admitted. Harry chuckled and Hermione grinned.

"Didn't work, did it?" Harry asked through a chuckle. Michael shook his head. They all resumed eating. Michael became aware of a tall pale figure sitting two places down from him. He was looking at the food on the table with a wistful expression on his shimmering face.

"I do envy you. That looks very good." The man said and Michael nodded.

"It is. You can't eat then?" Michael asked, thinking it was better to be polite. The man shook his head, which wobbled on his shoulders.

"I haven't needed to for nearly four hundred years, but I still miss it occasionally. I haven't introduced myself have I? Oh dear sorry. Sir Nicholas de Mimsy-Porpington, resident ghost of Gryffindor at your service." He said with a courteous nod. Michael nodded back.

"I'm Michael and this is Harry and Hermione" he said indicating his two friends. They both smiled at Sir Nicholas. He smiled back with a set of ghostly teeth. It was a little unnerving.

Dinner passed quickly. When the main course was over, the platters cleared and were filled again, this time with dessert. There were cheesecakes and trifles, Chocolate pudding and jam roly-poly. They all filled their plate once more and tucked in. As they ate the rest of the new student's introduced themselves. Seamus Finnigan was a sandy haired Irish boy who had a deep accent and Dean Thomas was a dark skinned boy who was quiet and looked a little uneasy. Neville was also nearby and they all giggled as they recalled earlier when he ran off with the sorting hat still on. He blushed at this but joined in the laughing anyway. As pudding came to a close, their talk turned to their parents and family.

"I'm half and half. Me mum's a witch. She didn't tell me dad that when they got married. Bit of a shock for him when he found out" he said and he laughed. Dean was quieter and just said that his dad had left when he was young and he didn't know if he was a wizard or not. Neville's mum and dad were both magical but he was raised by his gran.

"They all thought it had skipped me. Until my Uncle Algie dangled my out of a window and he let go by accident. I bounced down the garden and into the hedge. They were all so proud of me. Uncle Algie brought he my toad" he grinned and everyone laughed again. They all stopped when they heard a throat being cleared. They looked up and saw Dumbledore standing again.

"Now that you have all eaten your fill, I have a few start-of-term announcements to make. First years please note that the Forest on the edge of the grounds is forbidden. Some of our older students would do well to remember that as well." He looked over at the Weasley twins as he said this. He smiled but the twins were still stunned from the Sorting hats declaration.

"I have been asked by our caretaker Mr Filch to remind you all that magic is not allowed to be used in the corridors between classes. Quidditch trials will be held in the second week of term. Anyone that is interested in playing for their house team should speak to Madam Hooch." He paused at this point and his eyes narrowed slightly.

"And finally, I must inform you all that this year the third floor corridor on the right hand side is out of bounds to everyone who does not wish to die a most painful death" there were a few scattered laughs but most of the hall was silent.

"Is he serious?" Michael asked Percy and he shrugged.

"He must be. Usually he gives a reason why we can't do something. The forest is dangerous, we all know that. You think he would have told the prefects though"

"Now it's time for bed, but first it's time to sing our school song" he waved his wand and a ribbon of gold flew out and formed words high above his head.

"Pick your favourite tune and sing along" he called and laughed. The rest of the teachers wore pained expressions. The students took a deep breath as one and started bellowing:

_Hogwarts, Hogwarts, Hoggy Warty Hogwarts,_

_Teach us something please,_

_Whether we be old and bald_

_Or young with scabby knees,_

_Our heads could do with filling_

_With some interesting stuff,_

_For now they're bare and full of air,_

_Dead flies and bits of fluff,_

_So teach us things worth knowing,_

_Bring back what we've forgot,_

_Just do your best, we'll do the rest,_

_And learn until our brains all rot._

Everyone finished singing at different times. When finally the hall stopped singing, Dumbledore clapped loudest of all.

"Ah music is truly the greatest magic of all. And now off to bed all" he called. At once the entire hall stood and started to file out. Michael, Harry and Hermione followed Percy out of the great hall. They followed him up the enormous staircase. The group moved slowly, everyone was tired and full up. Percy kept trying to hurry them up. They had gone up two sets of stairs, through three hidden doors when they came to a halt. There was a bundle of walking sticks hanging in the air above their heads.

"Peeves" Percy whispered as he inched forwards. "The castle poltergeist" he explained.

"Show yourself!" he yelled and was answered by a raspberry. Percy scowled.

"Shall I go and get the Bloody Baron?" Percy asked and, with a pop, Peeves appeared floating in the air holding the sticks. He saw the group and let out a cackle.

"Oh look at the firsties. Aren't they cute!" he yelled as he swooped down at them. They whole group ducked as he flew over their heads.

"Leave Peeves or I will go and get the Baron!" Percy near-yelled, Peeves stuck his tongue out at him and flew off, pausing only to drop the sticks on Neville's head.

"Watch out for him, he is a real pain. Only the Baron can control him" Percy explained as they set off again.

"Ah here we are" he stopped outside a portrait at the end of a corridor on the seventh floor. The woman in the portrait turned her head. She was wearing a pink dress and was extremely large.

"Password?" she asked. Percy straightened up.

"Caput Draconis" he said and the woman nodded. The portrait swung forwards and revealed a round hole in the wall. They helped each other to scramble through the hole, they were very tired and everyone was dragging their feet. Michael crawled through and then turned to pull Hermione through. She smiled in thanks. Michael turned and saw the Gryffindor common room. It was a cosy room full of soft armchairs and red and gold hangings. Percy pulled them into a group in the middle of the room.

"Girls, your rooms are up there" he said and pointed to the left side where a staircase led up. "Boys, over there" he indicated an identical staircase on the right. Michael and Harry said goodnight to Hermione and headed up the boy's stairs with Seamus, Dean and Neville. They climbed the stairs going past the other year's dorm rooms. They reached the very top of the stairs and found an open door. Inside they found a circular room with five beds. They were huge four poster beds with red drapes. At the foot of each was a trunk. Michael found his one at the bed opposite the door. Harry was in the bed to his left and Neville to his right. They were all too tired to talk much so they simply pulled their pyjamas on and fell into bed.

"Goodnight" Michael said. Four murmured responses came from his roommates. He fidgeted for a minute to get comfortable and then fell into a dreamless sleep.


End file.
